S O L E D A D
by Laudanum-sshi
Summary: Drabble pertama. If only you could see the tears in the world you left behind. If only you could heal my heart just one more time. Soledad. Nada-nada kesendirian. Begitu menyentuh relung hatiku. Bergema selalu di dalam gendang telingaku. R&R, please.


**Disclaimer**: Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

**Listen to**: Soledad by Westlife

_Salam hangat untuk cintaku. Aku yang kandas dan patah hati. Biarlah orang memandang lemah. Aku tak ingin bercinta lagi. Engkau yang dulu pernah ku cinta. Namun terlanjur kau bersamanya. _

**Ctak**

Ujung pensilku yang patah memantul pelan di atas meja hingga jatuh ke lantai dan menggelinding pelan di lantai yang datarannya rendah. Mataku yang sedikit memerah menatap malang ujung pensil kecil yang kini tergeletak tak berdaya di ujung lorong.

Tangan tan-ku meraih gagang laci meja dan membukanya. Yang sebelah kanan mengaduk semua isinya, mencari-cari rautan atau pensil lain. Namun, sepertinya pencarianku nihil. Tak ada rautan atau pensil di dalam laci. Hanya ada beberapa gunting karatan dan banyak gumpalan kertas kotor dan lusuh.

Kesal, aku menarik kasar laci hingga keluar dari lubangnya. Lalu, laci tersebut kulempar entah kemana.

**Brak**

Bunyi laci kayu yang menghantam dinding terdengar keras. Diikuti dengan bunyi gemerincing kunci laci yang ikut terjatuh ke ubin lantai.

Tanpa memandang hasil perbuatanku, punggungku bersandar pada sandaran kursi. Kepalaku menunduk sedangkan dua tanganku memegangi kertas.

Kertas biasa yang isinya tidak biasa bagiku.

Merasa tidak berguna, aku meremukkan kertas tersebut menjadi sebuah bola kertas kecil dan melemparnya ke sembarang tempat. Asyik tanganku mengacak kertas, tak terasa air mataku terjatuh. _Falling down_.

Tubuhku berdiri. Kakiku melangkah menjauhi meja tempatku tadi menulis. Menuju sebuah kamar gelap tak berlampu dan berjendela.

**SOLEDAD**

_**BY**_

_**LILY HO**_

_If only you could see the tears in the world you left behind._

_If only you could heal my heart just one more time_

_Even when I close my eyes_

_There's an image of your face_

_And once again I come to realise_

_You're a loss I can't replace_

Mataku mengerling ke arah pintu yang sedikit terbuka. Memperlihatkan sebuah handphone milik Kyuubi, kakakku yang memainkan sebuah lagu.

_Soledad_

Aku ingat lagu ini. Lagu kesukaan orang itu.

_It's a keeping for the lonely_

Orang yang berhasil mencairkan hatiku yang telah sekian lama membeku.

_Since the day that you were gone_

Pemuda yang selalu memenuhi relung hatiku. Namanya selalu bergema di telingaku. Wajahnya selalu terbayang di pikiranku.

_Why did you leave me_

Pemuda yang telah meninggalkanku. Cintaku yang tak terbalas.

_Soledad_

Sendirian. Menelan pil pahit yang bernama sakit hati.

_In my heart you were the only_

Namun, meskipun begitu, aku tetap mencintainya. Meskipun jiwaku menjadi sakit karena terlalu mencintai. Gila

_And your memory lives on_

Hanya karena bayangannya, pikiranku kacau. Otakku terasa tak beres. Aku tak bisa membedakan antara nyata dan maya.

_Why did you leave me_

Gara-gara kepergiannyalah, aku menjadi gila dalam…

_Soledad_

Kesendirian.

.

.

Entah mengapa, lyric dari lagu tersebut begitu menyinggungku. Lagu yang mengisahkan seseorang yang sendirian. Persis seperti diriku. Sendirian karena ditinggalkan dengan cinta yang tak berbalas.

Tiba-tiba kakiku berlari cepat keluar. Menghampiri Kyuubi yang asyik makan pop tarts sambil mendengarkan musik tersebut. Begitu dekat dengannya, tanganku meraih handphonenya dan melemparkan benda malang tersebut ke jendela yang masih tertutupi kaca.

**Prak**

Kaca retak. Handphone terpantul dan jatuh ke lantai ubin. Dan, tentu saja berhenti berbunyi. Mati total. _End_.

"What are you doing, moron?" Kyuubi memekik marah. Dia berjalan cepat ke arah bangkai handphonenya dan mencoba menghidupkannya kembali. Namun gagal.

Aku berjalan dengan tenang menuju kamarku tanpa memperdulikan teriakan dan makian marah dari Kyuubi.

Aku menutup pintu kamarku setelah aku ada di dalamnya. Kamar pengap nun gelap. Hanya diterangi cahaya temaram sinar mentari yang menerobos masuk lewat celah-celah di atap.

_Walking down the streets of nothing ville_

_Where our love was young and free_

_Can't believe just what an empty place_

_It has come to be_

_I would give my live away_

_If it could only be the same_

_Cause I can't still the voice inside of me_

_That is calling out your name._

Mataku terbelalak. Aku mendengar lagu itu kembali. Kenapa? Padahal handphone milik Kyuubu sudah rusak, bukan? Mustahil jika bisa mendendangkan lagu itu lagi.

Mataku mengerjap sekali. Kepalaku menengok ke kiri dan kanan. Mencari sumber suara tersebut. tapi tidak kutemukan.

Kakiku berjalan cepat menuju pintu dan membukanya. Siapa tahu kakakku memiliki benda lain yang bisa digunakannya untuk memainkan lagu itu. Tapi, tak ada siapapun di depan kamarku. Sepertinya, kakakku pergi. Lalu, darimana sumber lagunya?

Aku menutup pintu dengan kasar. Mataku terus menyapu seluruh isi ruangan. Mencari sumber lagu yang begitu menyinggungku tersebut. Seiring detik berlalu, air mataku perlahan jatuh dari pelupuk mata. Menganak sungai di pipiku.

_Soledad_

Aku menangis. Tersandar pada pintu dengan memeluk lututku. Wajahku tersembunyi di balik lutut. Rambut pendekku terjatuh perlahan ke wajahku.

_It's a keeping for the lonely_

_Since the day that you were gone_

Kesal, tanganku naik. Menutupi telingaku keras. Berharap tidak mendengar lagu itu lagi.

_Why did you leave me_

Aku menggeleng kuat. Menepis segala rasa. Tapi, lagu itu tetap terdengar.

_Soledad_

"STOP," teriakku entah pada siapa. Jelas aku tampak seperti orang gila yang berbicara sendiri.

_In my heart you were the only_

_And your memory lives on_

Tidak. Aku memang sudah gila. Gila karena pemuda Uchiha itu.

_Why did you leave me_

Pemuda yang terlalu ku cintai.

_Soledad_

"STOP. STOP. PLEASE, STOP," teriakku keras. Keadaanku benar-benar payah sekarang. Lagu itu tetap terdengar di kepalaku. Bahkan lebih keras dan keras. Lagu itu mempermainkan jiwaku.

Apa hanya imajinasiku? Aku melihat pemuda itu berdiri tak jauh di depanku kala aku mendongak. Dia tersenyum padaku. Begitu manis. Senyuman yang sejak dulu hingga sekarang selalu membuatku tergila. Mabuk. Senyuman yang menghipnotisku. Lagu itu. Kuketahui lagu itu ternyata bersumber padanya. Bibirnya bergerak, menyanyikan lagu sedih itu. Lagu yang selalu mempermainkan batinku. Sasuke.

_Time will never change the things you told me_

_After all we're meant to be love will bring us back to you and me_

_If only you could see_

Dia. Dia yang menyanyikan lagu itu. Perlahan, senyuman terukir di wajahku. Dan, dengan pelan aku berujar, "Sasuke, can you stop sing that song, please? You make me crazy,"

Pemuda di depanku menggeleng. Menolak. Seperti dulu dia menolak jika aku meminta padanya. Dan entah mengapa tolakannya kali ini bukan hanya menolak untuk berhenti menyanyi. Tapi juga menolak untuk… membalas cintaku.

Dengan cepat aku berdiri dan menghampiri pemuda itu meskipun dengan mata sembab. Tanganku terkepal, siap menghantamkan sebuah tinju di wajahnya yang memang sejak dulu selalu ingin ku pukul. Ingin aku memukul wajahnya yang selalu mampu membuatku ikut tersenyum jika melihat senyumannya.

**Prang**

Tanganku perih. Ternyata, yang kupukul bukan manusia. Tapi cermin semata. Cermin besar tersebut retak. Namun, aku masih melihat bayangan Sasuke di cermin retak tersebut. Pemuda itu tak jatuh. Tak pula terluka. Dia masih tetap tersenyum sambil menyanyikan lagu itu.

_Soledad_

_It's a keeping for the lonely_

_Since the day that you were gone_

_Why did you leave me_

_Soledad_

Tanganku kembali terkepal. Tanpa memperdulikan luka yang perlahan mengeluarkan sedikit darah, aku kembali meninju cermin besar tersebut. Agar Sasuke tahu, betapa kuatnya aku.

**Prang**

Dan, bayangan orang itu memang menghilang seiring dengan berjatuhannya serpihan-serpihan cermin yang remuk terkena tinjuku. Berjatuhan ke lantai. Bercampur dengan darah yang dihasilkan oleh luka yang semakin besar di kepalan tanganku. Juga bercampur dengan air mata.

_In my heart you were the only_

_And your memory lives on_

_Why did you leave me_

_Soledad_

Nafasku terengah. Kepalaku menunduk membiarkan mataku menatap jemari kakiku yang memerah karena terkena tetesan darah yang dikeluarkan dari luka di kepalan tanganku yang masih menempel di cermin yang baru saja kupecahkan.

Bibir bawahku memerah, makin memerah karena kugigit. Menahan erangan, rintihan karena rasa sakit. Bukan hanya karena sakit pada kepalan tanganku yang baru saja kuhantamkan pada cermin. Tapi, lebih karena rasa sakit dari dalam hatiku. Dari dalam batinku. Jiwaku hancur layaknya serpihan kaca yang ada di bawah kakiku. Rambut pirangku yang sedikit memanjang lepek karena keringat yang banyak mengalir keluar untuk menetralkan suhu tubuhku yang terasa panas.

Tak lupa air mata yang terus menerus mengalir deras dari pelupuk mata. Langsung terjatuh ke bawah. Ke lantai. Bergabung dengan banyak darah yang juga masih mengalir. Poniku sedikit terturun dan mulai menutupi mataku. Hingga akhirnya tangisku pecah. Aku merintih. Mengerang. Menyebut namanya.

"Why did you leave me? Why?" teriakku marah.

"I'm alone in here. Alone," rintihku. Yah, soledad. Nada-nada kesendirian. Teralun merdu. Terdengar indah memasuki gendang telingaku. Namun, begitu menyinggung batinku. Terlebih jika kau yang menyanyikannya.

If you're not mine would I have the strength to stand at all?

.

End

.

(melongo) sumpah, gak nyangka bikin ini. Iseng denger lagu Soledadnya westlife. Eh, nih tangan tiba-tiba aja ngetik di kompie. Judul yang gak jelas sama sekali. Yah, pahami ajalah kalau jelek. namanya juga pemula…

RnR, please.


End file.
